Look at Him
by Tomboy At Heart
Summary: He his best friend. She's the girl he wishes he had. Poor Sasuke, his best friend and dream girl just happen to be together.  Maybe One-Shot Sasusaku


**Look at Him**

**Summary: He his best friend. She's the girl he wishes he had. Poor Sasuke, his best friend and dream girl just happen to be together.**

Look at him, he's sitting there like he has the whole god damn world. Well maybe that's because right now he has my world, cuddled up beside him with a blanket covering them both. Sitting there, watching the thunderstorm. What's worse is that their both on my porch acting all lovey dovey. I could've been him if I actually acknowledged her in high school.

Oh great now there practically having tongue sex over there. Damn you Naurto, some kind of best friend you are. You knew I had feelings for her since last month. Then a week after I finally admitted to it, here we are. On my porch, your arms around her, and im the third wheel.

Sakura just so damn beautiful, with her bright emerald eyes always showing concern for me. That pastel pink hair that reaches just at the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her intelligence that puts anybody to shame then lets not forget about her figure. She probably came up with the 'hourglass' figure. Over all, she's beautiful and just simply …perfect. Unfortunately she's not mine!

I had a chance with the beauty many times in High School but I was too focused on becoming better then my brother, which I never gave her the time of day. She finally told me she loved me when we graduated but I was focused on taking over my family business. We both went to separate collages. But I transferred over to Konoha University to come closer to my parents' graves.

There I met up with my old best friend Naruto Uzumaki, he needed a roommate so I applied. We met in Elementary because I kicked I couple guys' asses when they made fun of the poor dope because of his Ramen smell. We had a brother/rival relationship through Elementary, Middle, and High School. Right now, he has finally got the upper hand on me.

It was spring break for us, and right now I wish I was dead. I mean, I have a huge house that only has me and a few of my staff living in it. My family died from a massacre. Then there's the fact that my best friend is dating the girl of my dreams! Some guy code.

Hanging out at my house was suppose to get Sakura to fall back in love with me and leave the dope but its starting to have the opposite effect. I guessed that if I can get her alone, she'd practically be mine, but she hasn't left his side at all today.

"My head hurts." Sakura pouted up at Naruto while lying in his lap. Her lower lip quivered and her eyes glistened. Damn Sasuke wished she would be his.

"TEEEEMMMEEE?" Naruto shouted into Sasuke's ears to grab his attention.

"Huh, in the bathroom dope." Sasuke automatically replied in a mumbled breath. His eyes were still trained onto the pink haired woman. She was cuddled up in her blanket watching the rain fall down. Whenever thunder boomed she would jump, without the comfort of the blond hair bimbo. So when he got up to get her the medicine,

"Hey ill be back, only be a moment." Sasuke got up and followed Naruto to the bathroom and when the blond was inside, Sasuke closed the door and broke the handle, he'll fix that later.

"Teme is that you?" Naruto walked into the door from the other side, then tried from the handle again. "Teme if this is a joke…WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF IT!" He then started to pound on the door.

"Hey I'm back." Sasuke sat next to Sakura and looked over to her. She jumped yet again as a clap of thunder roared over the town. All of a sudden, Sasuke found Sakura on his lap shivering slightly, trying to escape the storm. "Why'd you say you wanted to watch the storm if your afraid?"

"Well in movies, there is always that moment with the storm. I thought me and Naruto would have it, but he isn't back yet." She shivered more and pulled her head into her blanket. 'Here's your moment Sasuke.' He scooted himself over, and laid an arm around her.

"Sasu…ke?" Sakura looked at him shocked but soon after the loud boom that rang in her ears, she snuggled into him. He laid his arms around her, both enjoying thee others warmth.

"Remember in high school how everyone thought we were going to be the perfect couple?" Green eyes looked up at the owner of the rumbling chest. "and how you helped me get rid of my fangirls by acting to be my girlfriend." He was looking at the cracks that showed in the sky occasionally.

"yeah." She muttered flinching, but not at the thunder, at the memories they had together. When she was one of his fangirls secretly. She was always there for him, and all he thought of her was just a decoy. That is until the last day of their senior year when she finally poured her heart out to him. What does he do? Turns around and leaves her life forever, well until now, when she's dating his best friend.

She relaxed in his arms though, they fit perfectly. Not like her and Naruto, he was always uncomfortable since he smelt like beef and miso ramen all the time. But not Sasuke, no. He smelt like how a man should, well a man that uses deodorant at least. I'm not saying I'm going to leave Naruto just because he smells, no I'm not that type of girl. Naruto is sweet, funny, good-looking and hey he seems like he'll be great with kids. I mean that's all that counts right? Right?

Sasuke felt attracted to the girl on his lap, so he wanted to get closer. 'Screw Naruto, he went back on guy code, so I will too.' He leaned in as Sakura looked up at him. His heart started racing, closer, closer….his grip around her tightened protectively.

"Haha hey teme I got out!" Sasuke and Sakura shot away from each other a blush creeping on her face. Sasuke just scowled at the blond idiot as he came around the corner. " Did I miss something?" He looked between his best friend and his girlfriend. For some reason, Naruto felt as though he was intruding in a moment.

**A/N hey so this is Look at Him I was bored and yeah, his is what happened. So I think I should keep this as a One- Shot but ill leave in uncompleted until I think otherwise.**


End file.
